manhattans_finestfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of Manhattan's Finest. It serves as the show's series premiere and garnered 14.5 million viewers. It is the only episode of the series that lasts two hours. Synopsis Manhattan Medical Center is faced with a crisis like no other that leaves patients, families, and staff members in an intense hospital lock down. Plot Andrea is greeting familiar colleagues and patient as she walks down the halls of Manhattan Medical Center. She knocks on a door with flower stickers on it. An older woman opens the door and she steps in, everyone inside cheering for her. Shocked, Andrea steps back and asks why they paged her. Jenna, one of her former patients, pulls out a white box from under her bed and hands it to her. Andrea opens it to reveal a birthday cake and reminds them that her birthday isn't until the next month. Jenna's mother tells her they simply wanted to wish her well as this was probably their last visit. Andrea thanks them for being so sweet and initiates a group hug before digging into the cake and catching up with each other. Halfway through their talk, Andrea is paged by Cody. She exchanges farewells with Jenna and her family before leaving. Down in the emergency room, Cody is tending to a teenage patient's wounds. Morgan had been stabbed by a burglar while walking through a downtown alleyway. She can't stop insisting that she's okay and doesn't need any help, but her state is the complete opposite of what she says. Both Andrea and Thomas arrive at the same time. Cody scolds them for not being fast and orders Thomas to find her a room. The wound isn't dangerously deep, but the cut is too unique to close with regular stitches. Cody asks Andrea to stay with Morgan while he grabs a set of special stitches for Thomas to cleanse. Andrea realizes Cody has been gone for suspiciously long and sends him a text message reminding him he has a patient. Instead of continuing to sit around, she decides to get Morgan's bed ready to stitch her up on her own. She knows she may be penalized for not being under supervision, but it's the last thing she could do if he's gone too long. Mark is performing an appendectomy on a middle-aged woman when her heart unexpectedly stops. Mark and his team try their best to stabilize her, but are damned with bad luck for the first ten minutes. Her heart eventually starts beating again and they are able to finish the surgery and close her up. Victoria rushes into the operating room and reveals that Manhattan Medical Center is on lock down. She received a call from the NYPD notifying her of a nearby terrorist attack at Bryant Park. All staff and patients are allowed to leave any room they're in, but absolutely no one is allowed to leave the building or premises, at that. Back in the emergency room, Morgan consented to letting Andrea stitch her up. Just when she is about to start stitching her arm, everyone staff member's pagers start going off. Andrea drops the stitch and picks it up as a nearby security guard begins to explain the situation. Morgan begins to panic, but Andrea is quick to calm her down. She promises to keep her safe and treat her stab wound through the frenzy surrounding them. Morgan accepts the fact that she's a nurse and her treatment has a chance of not being successful yet still trusts her. Shortly after skimming through the lockdown protocol for staff members in the hospital's code of conduct, Andrea begins the procedure. Instead of being down in the emergency room to help with patients, May and Lisa are in the on-call room, making out. May stops when she hears a knock on the door and puts her shirt back on. She gets up and opens it to see Jayla. She asks about Cody and May responds telling her that she last saw him downstairs. Before leaving, Jayla pushes the door and shakes her head upon seeing Lisa. She walks away without saying another word. May locks the door and sits back next to her. She questions their relationship and if she ever thinks they'll someday become official. Lisa denies ever wanting to be her girlfriend and confirms that their relations were just a fling. May says she feels the same, leading Lisa to expressing her happiness over their mutual understanding. She then kisses her before leaving. May grabs the pillow behind her and screams into it, angry at herself for lying. After over twenty minutes of searching, Thomas finally finds Cody in one of the empty conference rooms on the tenth floor. He knocks on the door and waits for Cody to let him in. He takes Cody's nod as a yes and steps into the room. When he gets closer, Thomas realizes that he's crying and asks if he's okay. Cody attempts to hold it together, but breaks down right in front of him. Thomas stands still for a few seconds as he thinks of what to do. This was his first time ever seeing him cry. He eventually puts his arm around Cody and holds him for a while. Cody later reveals that Mia was at Bryant Park around the time he was notified of the terrorist attack. He has no idea whether or not she's alive, but knowing that she's most likely in danger breaks his heart. Thomas tries his best to convince him that Mia is okay, but he's not having it. Andrea walks in and informs them that Morgan was all stitched up. Cody almost yells at her, but Thomas quickly restrains him. He promises they'll talk after the situation is done with. Victoria gathers a large group of doctors and nurses in the waiting room and announces that a large percentage of the victims of the terrorist attack will be arriving very shortly. The attack was a mass shooting that took the lives of an undisclosed amount of people. All she knows is that there are more than fifty victims and counting, some dead and some alive. Everyone goes their separate ways to prepare for what could be the biggest crisis in the hospital's history. The first batch of patients arrive and the crew gets right to work. They cleared a good portion of the emergency room by moving previously stationed patients closer to each other. Cody stands in front of everyone, hoping to reunite with a healthy, unhurt Mia. Victoria walks by and advises him to stand back. They have a slight argument after he refuses that is quickly interrupted by the arrival of the first ambulance. As the emergency room begins to go into a frenzy, Andrea and Morgan are exchanging funny stories when a man stationed near Morgan catches her eye. She points at him and asks Andrea for his name. Andrea has no idea who he is and suggests she calms down before her cut starts bleeding again. She begs her to ask for his information as she believes that he is one of her brothers. Andrea gives in and rushes over to his bed. She asks Lisa to provide her with his information and discloses his name. She returns to Morgan's bed and asks her if the name John sounds familiar to her. Morgan confirms that the man is indeed her brother and starts crying. As Andrea is the only person she can trust, she demands she be his nurse and help him or she'll keep freaking out. Andrea takes her word and gives her her phone to contact the rest of her family and play games on in the meantime. At first, Lisa refuses to let her help out until Andrea threatens to snitch on her to Victoria for drinking at work just the week prior. Lisa gives in and moves aside to make room for her. Cody is searching the emergency room, taking a peak at every bed, as he looks for his mother. Victoria stops him and reminds him that instead of roaming around, he should be helping out. Cody has no choice but to explain his situation, worrying Victoria. She apologizes for scolding him and tells him to keep his head held up high, but still wants him to contribute. He leaves to check on Morgan who is crying while texting her mother on Andrea's phone. He examines her stitches and finds that Andrea did a better job than he expected, but still plans on confronting her. Across the emergency room, Andrea and Lisa are arguing over which kind of procedure they should use to temporarily close John's wound until he goes into surgery. Zachary steps in between them and breaks it up after Lisa threatens to hit her. As a result, he removes Lisa off Category:Season One Category:Premieres